


It'll All Be Sorted Out

by Host_of_Heaven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Fusion, F/F, First day at Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Host_of_Heaven/pseuds/Host_of_Heaven
Summary: Weiss Schnee and her fellow first-years are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world - at the age of 17. She has high hopes for her time at the school, determined to set herself on a path away from the tyranny of home.Thankfully, after an emotional encounter with Ruby Rose and company, the sorting ceremony - in which students are placed into communities based on character traits - leaves her with a new, even more hopeful outlook on the future.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	It'll All Be Sorted Out

**Author's Note:**

> A RWBY-Harry Potter fusion universe. First-years start at the age of 17.

Weiss stepped onto the magical platform of the Hogwarts express, pulling her cart along. All around, her peers crowded inside the train, and laid claim to the various cars in anticipation of their first year at the famous school.

For most of them, at the lively age of 17, it was a joyous occasion, even if a bit nerve-wracking.

For Weiss, it was almost like stepping into another world entirely.

It wasn’t that she didn’t know of witchcraft and wizardry. On the contrary, it was well-known that she came from a long line of pure-blood wizards and witches.

No, this was other-worldly precisely because her choice to attend this institution was something her father had detested and condemned.

For all the good magic had done for the Schnee family, Jacques Schnee had an infamous, horrendous relationship with the leadership at Hogwarts. Despite being a graduate, he thought the headmaster and his staff deplorable, and they thought him reprehensible in turn.

That was a large part of why she wouldn’t have missed this opportunity for the world. This was a steppingstone to her purpose in life, outside her father’s reach for the large part of the year. One day, it would culminate in wrestling the Schnee legacy from his poisonous clutches.

She stepped onto the train, letting her plans for the future simmer. What she envisioned weighed heavily enough on her, that she zoned out of her immediate surroundings.

All of a sudden, she was hit in the side by something moving far too quickly. She was pushed up against her belongings, falling and hitting her head on a cabin window. Her cart was knocked off its side, and most of the books sitting on top were tossed to the floor.

“Ugh,” she cried, rubbing the aching spot on her head. She sat up, and saw the culprit: a cute girl garbed in red and black, rubbing her head much the same.

From the side, the first thing Weiss noticed was the hair. It was short compared to her own, and dark. But the locks took on an alluring red closer to the tips. It was striking, really.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She scrambled to pick up some of the scattered belongings, mumbling words of exasperation under her breath.

Weiss bit her tongue and sighed. The apology reminded her of all the times her father had punished her for some minor offense to his ‘spotless’ public image. The punishment had been quick, and more often than not, harsh.

This girl certainly had the makings of a klutz, but at least she was helping to correct her mistake. That was more understanding than Weiss could have ever hoped for herself, and she couldn’t help but empathize.

She knelt down and reached for the nearest books.

“Next time just do me a favor, and look where you’re going,” she offered. “Help me get this up, and we’ll call it even.”

As they were scooping up the last of her items, they looked up, and their eyes met for the first time.

She had silver eyes. Not just some dull grey that you could mistake for silver, either. No, this girl had a brilliant pair of argent eyes that gripped Weiss’s attention for a few moments too long. Everything about her features just screamed _cute_. 

“Uhm…” she prodded. “Is everything OK? I’m really sorry, again.”

Weiss blinked, and shook her head back into focus.

“Oh, yes! Sorry. I was just…remembering something I’d forgotten.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I forget things sometimes, too.”

Weiss mentally facepalmed. What a mess of an excuse.

They stood up and straightened themselves out. The girl scratched at the back of her head, and Weiss looked away at absolutely anything else, leaving them in an abrupt quiet.

God, this was embarrassing.

Any other day, Weiss would be able to charm and heckle her way around anyone as the situation required. Turns out, all it takes is a cute klutz with a cloak to render her utterly incapable of making conversation.

And they hadn’t even made it to Hogwarts yet.

“Anyway,” she finally spoke, “I’m Ruby. Want to be friends?”

In the middle of lamenting her social skills, Weiss hung onto the question. If she was still rendering emotions correctly after her failure with speech, then they were possibly on the track to becoming actual friends. 

Maybe then, there was hope that she could salvage a first impression.

Before she could give an answer, she got caught up in taking the rest of her in. That’s when she noticed – her face looked somehow younger than many of the others they’d seen around the station, despite the pretty eyes. And hair. And face overall.

She internally kicked herself for the thought.

“I’m sorry, how old did you say you are?”

She was met with a nervous chuckle. “Well, I’m only two years younger than everyone else! The headmaster saw me casting spells one day, thought it’d be good for me to start early, so, here I am, you know?”

In reality, there was a lot about that explanation Weiss found lacking. What she did know, was that Ruby was getting more interesting with every word that came out of her mouth.

It was charming. 

Their focus on each other was crudely bisected by a loud, boisterous voice approaching them.

“Yo, sis! What happened to sticking with the group?”

By ‘group’ she must have been referring to the small entourage trailing them.

At the front was a scraggly blonde boy who looked entirely out of place. His face was perpetually a nervous frown. From the lackadaisical swaying on his feet, it looked like his balance was non-existent.

Behind him was a pair. There was a stoic boy, and a very animated girl. His arm was clutched in her death grip, and she had a voice loud enough to wake Hogwarts’s founders from their graves.

“I’m not a kid, Yang! I don’t need you chaperoning me!”

So, the sister’s name was Yang.

“Pfft. Even when you’re thirty, you’ll still be my baby sis.” Yang tried to ruffle her hair, and almost got her finger bitten off in the process. “Alright, alright. Geez!”

She turned to Weiss.

“But anyway, who’s your new friend?”

Before either one of them could comment, another set of footsteps approached the group from the rear of the train car. This face, Weiss immediately recognized. The long red hair, battle outfit, and tall stature were all traits she’d seen before.

“Hello! Might there be space for one more?”

Weiss put her hands behind her back, and gave a slight nod.

“Pyrrha Nikos.” All heads turned towards Pyrrha. “I’d heard you’d been admitted to Hogwarts. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Pyrrha seemed surprised at first, but blinked, and looked at Weiss for a solid few seconds.

“Oh,” she started. “You’re Weiss Schnee, correct?” They moved to shake hands. “And the pleasure is mine.”

“Weiss…” Ruby trailed, as if getting a taste for the name. Weiss sincerely hoped the cuteness of it wasn’t making her outwardly blush.

“Schnee?” Yang got in. “As in – ”

“The Schnee Dust Company.”

Yet another girl cut in, walking over and settling into Yang’s side. Her hair was long and raven-black. Like the boy, her face didn’t give away much in the way of feeling. But her tone and strut made one thing clear: she was no fan of the SDC. And probably no fan of Weiss’s.

“Weiss Schnee. Heiress to one of the largest corporations on the face of the planet. Heiress to a corporation with a record of labor and human rights violations as long as a summer day.”

“Yeah, I remember hearing about that! The CEO is like, really prejudiced against half-bloods.”

“Not to mention, every time the ministry gets in bed with the SDC, people get hurt.”

Weiss didn’t flinch or protest. She only frowned.

This really isn’t how she wanted the first day to go. The train hadn’t even departed yet, and the blight of her father’s influence was already giving her grief.

She knew this would happen eventually. She just hoped she’d have some time to settle in first.

She sighed heavily, and looked the newcomer in the eye, not daring to see the look on Ruby’s face.

“I know the Schnee Dust Company has done some terrible things – ”

“They’re still doing them” she corrected.

“Yes, you’re right. I’m sure they are.” She took a step closer, slowly. “And I am sorry. Truly, sorry.”

“So – ”

“ – And, I know, apologies aren’t going to change anything. There’s nothing I can do to change the past. I know I can’t go back and stop every questionable thing the SDC has ever done.”

She did her best to be sincerely apologetic.

“All I can do, is try to make amends going forward.”

She still looked at Weiss suspiciously. “There’s a lot to amend for.”

“Yes, but my father’s values **don’t** align with mine. I fully intend to restore the good name my grandfather built, someday, opposite of my father. But that can only happen after I’ve graduated.”

They stood right before one-another. Weiss had a disadvantage in height, but it didn’t dampen her resolve.

“I **intend** to do better. I just need time.”

“Believe me, I’ve heard that before.”

Everybody soaked in the standoff, and none dared speak, until Yang pierced the veil.

“Blake?” Yang muttered softly. “Are we good here?”

‘Blake’ didn’t respond at first. She continued to press down on Weiss with her glare for a tense minute. Eventually, she did walk away, presumably to her train car, wordlessly.

The stoic boy was the next to break the silence. “Maybe, we could all use some space, for now.”

They all filed away from the common area of the car, as the siren could finally be heard signaling their imminent departure. 

Watching their backs turn on her, she couldn’t help but feel like something between a rebel and an outcast, but she did her best to ignore it.

When she turned to find a cabin, she was surprised to see Ruby still standing with her. But she couldn’t look her in the eye. She was too afraid she’d shy away.

Instead, before parting ways, Ruby talked to her in a gentle voice, in harsh contrast to the standoff that had just occurred.

“That sounded bad, right?”

If by ‘bad’, she meant wholly and terribly unpleasant, then obviously. 

“But I don’t think Blake will be mad at you for very long. She’s had a hard time in the past because of her heritage, but she’s a good person, I promise!”

“I’d like to believe that. But she wasn’t wrong about any of it.”

When they stood in more silence, Weiss thought for sure Ruby would walk away. Instead, she said something that Weiss would never forget.

“You know, I think you’re a good person too, Weiss. You don’t sound anything like your dad.”

She couldn’t return it, but Weiss could feel those eyes trying to bore into her soul.

“Just keep being yourself, and I know they’ll see the real you.”

Ruby gave a wink and left Weiss alone in the car. The train started moving as the last of the passengers were made to settle in. 

On some level, Weiss was glad she’d left just then. If they’d been together any longer, she might have noticed Weiss’s entire world lit ablaze.

* * *

If anything could be said about Hogwarts with certainty, it was that it had an air of mystery about it.

There, in the dead of night, all of the initiates floated across the vast, dark lake, in awe of the power emanated by the castle. The sheer intensity of the magical aura begged both excitement and anticipation of what the future had in store for them, and the castle’s age compelled one to think what ancient magic was long hidden inside its walls.

The wonder of it all was simultaneously sobering and intoxicating.

Weiss soaked it in as they left the boats and filed through arches and staircases on land, itching to begin the first real leg on their journey. 

At the top of one set of stairs, a young blonde woman greeted them, dressed in proper witch’s robes. She spoke to them with authority.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. I, am Professor Goodwitch.”

Weiss listened intently as the professor explained the sorting process and the points system used for the houses. She’d spent hours preparing for the initiation, absorbing what she could from various history books and her sister’s private tutelage, but was weary of any surprises in the school policy.

“With that said, I believe they’re all ready for you. Follow me, now.”

Professor Goodwitch opened the grand door to the mess hall, and they all moved as a cohort through the room. As they walked, the older students and staff watched them either judgingly or curiously. Weiss focused on the magical features she’d read about in the books: the enchanted ceiling, the relative spatial dimensions, and the persistent luminescence, to name a few.

They congregated and waited at the foot of a stage before the headmaster and his faculty.

“Before we begin,” Goodwitch started, “Professor Ozpin would like a few words.”

Headmaster Ozpin rose from the center of the faculty’s table, and addressed the room. 

“Hello, students. I’ll try to keep this brief.” He pushed a pair of glasses toward his eyes. “In your time here, you will undoubtedly see your powers grow, along with your understanding of how to exercise such power.” He wore a concerned, sympathetic expression, as if to identify with them. “However, you’d do well to remember that as much as the coming years may be challenging, they’re also meant to be rewarding. Don’t forget to take the time to make new bonds, and relish in the sense of community we have here. Those things will carry you farther than any wand or tome.”

As it looked like he was about to turn away, he quickly looked back at the students.

“Oh, and just one reminder: Anyone who wishes to avoid an excruciatingly painful death, should also avoid the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side.” He grinned. “Thank you.”

Some students looked around at one-another, concerned. Weiss just made a mental note.

“That will be all.”

He gestured to Professor Goodwitch, and she nodded.

“Students,” she continued, “when I call your name, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She looked at the list, and called the first name.

“First up, Yang Xiao Long!”

Weiss stood at attention with the other first-years as Yang, excited to be the first to sort, rushed to a chair on the stage. They listened for the hat to make its decision.

When the hat connected with Yang, it spoke aloud for all to hear, and Yang closed her eyes.

“Ah, right then. Right. Gryffindor!”

She joined her classmates in applause, as Yang stood up and pumped her fist into the air. Weiss could see Yang being a good fit in Gryffindor. She seemed sure of herself, and head-strong.

“Ruby Rose!”

So, her last name was Rose. Of course.

Ruby approached the chair cautiously with the same cute, nervous demeanor she’d shown on the train. As she took her seat, Weiss waited for the moment the hat would sort her into Hufflepuff. She was taken aback when it shouted out her house loud and clear, before it had even fully settled upon her head.

“Gryffindor!”

As before, the crowd applauded, but Weiss only barely joined them. Ruby Rose? In Gryffindor? She watched the sisters give each other congratulatory fist bumps, and bit down on the inside of her lip.

Was it because they were sisters? She’d read about the hat before, of course. But evidence of bloodline as a factor in the sorting process was anecdotal at best. Still, it terrified her to consider.

She’d take anything but Slytherin.

“Jaune Arc!”

The blonde boy from earlier sauntered on up to the chair like he was lost. He awkwardly slid into the seat, and awaited judgment.

“Oh, I see. Another Arc, hmm? Not much on this one. But I know just what to do with you – Hufflepuff!”

That one came as no surprise. That boy would need all the patience Hufflepuff had to offer.

Next, Professor Goodwitch called one of the names they’d all been waiting for.

“Pyrrha Nikos!”

The first-years hushed at the name, with whispers audible here and there. Aside from Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha was surely one of the most anticipated students anywhere in the world this year. Being such a famously talented warrior, any of the houses would love to have her, along with any clout that came with her image.

As she took the seat and the professor placed the hat, everyone listened with abated breath.

“Oh. Yes, fascinating.” It shifted and turned its tattered cone, undoubtedly rummaging through Pyrrha’s mind. “There’s no doubt about it. “Hufflepuff!”

The Hufflepuff section behind them murmured a bit before erupting into a frenzy. The other houses, along with the other first-years, were slower to clap. Even as Pyrrha made her way to join her new housemates, people continued to whisper, and gossiped about her fate.

“Hufflepuff? What?”

“She’s in a whole ‘nother league.”

“How does that make any sense? Wasn’t she supposed to be Gryffindor?”

Weiss hated it.

Most of the riffraff probably didn’t even know the first thing about what was best for Pyrrha. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised, but the audacity of some of these gossipers got under her skin, nonetheless.

She resigned, and watched as her classmates were called and sorted one-by-one.

“Li Ren!”

“Ravenclaw!”

“Nora Valkyrie!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Cardin Winchester!”

“Slytherin!” 

She found it fitting that the undesirable and his lackeys had been sorted into Slytherin. Good riddance, with any luck.

“Blake Belladonna!”

As Blake took her turn on the spot, Weiss couldn’t help but home in on her last name.

Belladonna?

It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it. Its significance was right there – tantalizingly out of reach, but she couldn’t grasp it. All she could say, was that she’d heard it somewhere before. 

“Ah,” the hat began, “a lot of conflict in this one.”

Weiss watched them as the seconds burned.

“Diligent, but even more so, there’s a thirst...”

They continued to wait, and time continued to burn as the hat and Blake deliberated for a third minute.

“I’m sure of it,” it eventually said. “Hufflepuff!”

The students applauded as Blake took her leave.

It wasn’t the house Weiss would have imagined for her, but she remembered what Ruby had said earlier. ‘Blake is a good person’, she’d assured. Blake herself looked unsure of the assignment, but Weiss digressed.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, her bell began to toll.

“Weiss Schnee!”

Weiss made her way through to the front of the room, ignoring all the eyes that settled upon her. As another of this year’s highly anticipated freshman, everyone surely wanted to know where a famous, powerful Schnee would sort, and which house was likely to reap spoils from the Schnee name and its coffers.

She walked past Ruby at the end of Gryffindor’s table, and it took an embarrassing amount of will to avoid meeting her silver gaze. She could swear she saw Ruby mouthing something to her out of her peripheral vision, but she kept her focus forward, ignoring the heat collecting in her face.

Apparently, the heat was rather high in the castle tonight.

She took the seat, and shut out the audience.

When the hat was placed upon her head, it was a sort of surreal feeling. She’d read about some of the magic that gave the hat its power, but she never imagined a presence quite like this.

It was like flooding your mind with a lukewarm torrent, only to for it to recede, and leave behind an **other**. It actually felt like there was now an entirely new presence at your side, seeing into, and judging you. Only, this other presence was inside your head.

“Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult,” it said aloud. “Plenty of courage I see.”

But there was something else. There were words that came from within, as if it were whispering to her.

_Ready to rebel, despite the consequences._

“A good mind, too.”

_A mind for learning, and diligence._

“There’s talent, that’s for sure.”

_Talent that begets talent._

“But where to put you…” the hat trailed.

Weiss’s eyes were closed, and she silently pleaded with the artifact.

_Not Slytherin._

“Hmm,” the hat hummed aloud. “Is that so?”

_Resourceful, and cunning for sure._

“You could be great, you know. Greater than you realize. A clear path to greatness, practically written for you, and you alone. There are parts of it here, locked inside your head.”

_Like other Schnees before you._

_You’re wrong_ , she bit back. _I’m not like them. Not Slytherin._

It went back and forth like this a bit more, Weiss silently arguing with the voice inside her head, the torrent washing over her all the while.

She was jolted out of their dialogue by louder whispers breaking out in front of her.

“How long?”

“This is intense.”

“Five minutes?”

“Hatstall, Pyrrha says.”

In her stupor, brought about by the exchange within her mind, Weiss allowed her eyes to wander the beguiled crowd. Her gaze settled onto Ruby before she could correct it.

Ruby, with the grace of an angel, gave Weiss a comforting smile, and mouthed something that stayed between the two of them

_It’s OK._

For a reason Weiss couldn’t articulate, it filled her with another, sweeter kind of warmth.

“Hmm,” the hat hummed yet again, grounding her mind back into the world. “Interesting. If that’s how it’s going to be, better be, Gryffindor!”

As the applause started up again, and as the hat was about to be removed, it made a fleeting remark.

_Although, you would have made a fine addition to Slytherin._

_You’re wrong_ , she replied, as Professor Goodwitch severed the connection.

As she stood and made her way to her table, she spotted Ruby still smiling at her, clapping along with the rest. Weiss gave a small grin in return, and opted to take the seat directly across from her.

She took a deep breath, and steeled herself.

This, she thought, could be a very good year.


End file.
